Switch It Up
by Lizzy Owens
Summary: It's about Maka and Kidd being the top students in school but also the top music stars in the world. Soul figures out that Maka is one of those stars. What will she do and how will Soul react? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Maka and Soul were in their apartment doing their yearly cleaning. It was about lunch time and it was Maka's turn to cook. She looked in the fridge to see what she could cook with what's in it. However, sadly there wasn't anything in the fridge that she could use to cook. She sighed.

"Soul? I'm going grocery shopping. You want anything?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"No. I'm good." He walked into the kitchen.

"You want anything special to eat?" she asked while dusting herself off.

"No, well. Surprise me. " He said with his shark-tooth grin. Maka smiled, grabbed her wallet and went out.

While Maka was out, Soul continued to clean. Maka left him with orders to clean every inch of the apartment, every room except her room. So he cleaned. However when he was vacuuming the rug he rolled over something that sounded hollow. He rolled the carpet over and saw nothing but wood. Then he started hitting the floor. After 10 minutes of knocking, a plank shot up. He moved the plan over and saw a small box. It wasn't locked or anything. So he opened the small black box. Inside were pictures of Maka from when she was very little. She was singing and dancing. He even saw some video tapes and decided to watch them.

He saw five year-old Maka singing and dancing as if she was born to. While he listened to the perfect singing voice, he dug deeper into the box. There were picture of the famous singer, actress, dancer, musician; Neko. The entire world knew who she was. She wore black-gray tang-top with a flower design on it, a black cover up to go with it, a pair of leggings just above the knees and a pair of black high-heels. She had black hair, dark brown eyes and a black hat on. People all around the world knew her as the "Goddess in Black" or "The Queen of Darkness." She was known for never wearing any other color except black. She would different outfits, but they would all be in black.

Soul looked at the back of the photo and the date was 06-06-XXXX. The photo was taken 2 months after her debut. She was still going on World Tours and everything, but now she wasn't alone in the world of music fighting for the top.

There was a new star on the scene. His name was Rei. He was exactly like Neko in jobs but not in style. People in his fan club thought he was an angel descended from heaven. He was always wore white. Never any other color. He was like Neko expect the opposite. He had silver hair (and it suited him well) and light-blue eyes. These 2 stars were exact opposites in everything. Hair color, eye color and almost anything you could think of. But that made it all the better.

They were now singing together. Soul flipped to the next picture. He saw the 2 of them together n stage singing and dancing. They had formed the duo of the century. They called themselves "The Soul Reapers." Soul search through the photos picking up those with both of them in it.

"What are you doing?"

Soul twitched turning slowly. There at the door was Maka, her left hand holding her hard-covered book with her eyes flaming with anger.

"Maka! Let me explain-!" soul exclaimed.

"I'd never let you inside! You should have known already!" the meister fumed.

"But, Maka-!"

"Even if you're cleaning, you don't have the permission to just barge in here!" Maka was referring to the box.

"Why do you have pictures of Neko and Rei?" Soul asked.

Maka stepped back.

"These photos could have only been taken from spots backstage. And you have a lot of black clothes. Does that mean you're Neko?"

Maka stared at Soul in anger. Soul backed away, only to hit a wall. Maka stepped forward and raised her book, anger filling her eyes.

"MAKA-CHOP!"


	2. Chapter 2

Soul woke up in his room, on the bed, with a soaring headache. It was about 7:00 pm. Soul got up and decided to walk out of the room and to look for Maka. All he could remember was getting hit in the head by a Maka-Chop and then blacking out. He started retracing his thoughts. He remembered that he found a box and figured out that Maka was Neko. He got to the kitchen and found a letter and a ticket to the Soul Reapers concert that night.

The note said:

"Dear Soul,  
>Sorry about the whole Maka-Chop thing. I was panicking and reacted without thinking. Anyway there's something I want you to hear and you can only hear it at the concert, so go there.<p>

From,  
>Maka<p>

P.S  
>If you have trouble getting in, use this."<p>

There was an arrow telling him to turn the paper. There was a backstage pass taped to the back. Soul smiled. "This should be very interesting."

(Time jump)

The concert was at 9:00 pm. Thank goodness. The time to get to the stadium was an hour. Soul was dressed in his normal clothes. A leather jacket, grey jeans, and a Soul Eater shirt. After a full half hour of waiting, Soul finally got inside. The stadium was packed. Most people had to stand in the isles or in the back. Then he remembered. He dug around in his pockets and found his backstage pass. He walked to the stage and slid behind.

It was full of people rushing. It was just about 20 more minutes until show time. Soul wandered around backstage for a while, until he found the dressing rooms labeled "Rei and Neko." He knocked. "Who is it?" said a strong voice. "It's Soul. Soul Eater." Soul heard a few whispers, then came a girls voice. "Come in." He walked in. Inside were Neko, Rei and their bodyguard. Neko looked like she always did, beautiful in black. It was rumored that you could fall crazy in love if you looked at her in person, and they were right. It was practically impossible not to like her. When Soul looked at her, he couldn't even recognize Maka. All traces of her blond hair and green eyes was gone. It was replaced with midnight black hair and deep brown eyes.

And then there was Rei. The idol that was said to look like an angel. And it was so true. In reality he looked like a guy version of Maka. He had blond hair, light green eyes and he was wearing all white. Some girls would scream, sometimes faint for being this close to Rei. The only thing Soul couldn't figure out was who Rei really was. "You can go now." Soul woke up from staring to much and realized that Neko/Maka had just dismissed the bodyguard, leaving only him, Neko and Rei in the room. There was a few seconds of silence, then she spoke. "Soul, sorry about all that stuff that happened at the apartment."

"It's okay. I don't know wheather to call you Maka or Neko."

"Wait. A second, he knows?"Rei kept looking back at Maka and Soul.

"Yeah. He found my box where i keep my souviners and connected the dots."

"But does he know about me?" Rei rushed the sentence into one breath.

"No. I don't believe that he knows about you yet, Rei. You can tell him if you want." Maka gustered her hand towards Soul.

"Tell me what?" Soul started to panic. Rei got up and walked right in front of Soul.

"This." Rei lifted his hand and snapped. All the white in the clothes were dissolving and replacing it were black and white. His blond hair was changing color, it was shifting the black and his green eyes went to a golden yellow. The appearance of Rei was gone all that was left was Death the Kidd. Even his clothes went back to the normal suit he always wears. Soul jumped back. "K-Kidd? But that's not possible! You shouldn't be able to change your hair color! Even you said that it was impossible to change!"

"I did say that it was impossible to dye it but not to change it by using magic. I used the same magic on my eyes and clothes." Maka and Kidd couldn't help but start laughing at Soul how just kept shaking his head in disbelief. "Then how does Maka do it then?" Maka and Kidd just looked at each other and laughed. "Guys, come on. I wanna know also." Maka got up and stood next to Kidd. Kidd snapped his fingers and his looks changed back to his Rei persona. "We'll let you know that after the show. Well, I'll be going first. I'll wait for you on stage, Neko." Then Kidd went out of the room. A few seconds later, you could hear the fans screaming and cheering. A little later you could hear the crowd chanting "Neko! Neko! Neko!"

"I guess that's your cue. And what was that thing you wanted me to hear?" Soul said giving his signature smile.

"Oh. You'll hear it in a few seconds. Until then, go find yourself a spot in the front. I have to go perform." Then she ran off. Soul followed and found a spot in the first row. It as actually reserved for him. Just as he was about to sit down, Neko came onto the stage. "HI! Neko here! Sorry for the wait! But it's time to get on with the show!" Neko and Rei stood back-to-back pointed to the crowd and said in unison "IT'S SHOW TIME!"

(Authors Note: N means Neko, R means Rei and when you see it together that means that they're singing together. Also when reading, I advise to listen to Simon Curtis-Hypnotized on youtube to get the real feel of the song. Also, I'll leaving the dancing to your imaginations.)

The music started off with the beat and made it way to the techno. The two idols were nodding their heads to the beat. Then when they started singing they also started dancing.

N- Arriving just in Time.  
>R- Whos dying to be mine?<br>N- Let me survey the scene  
>R- good fight, now keep it clean<br>N- How will this evening go  
>R- Two lips to crack the code<br>N- Then now above them all  
>N&amp;R- I hear the silence call:<p>

N&R-It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance. The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand. Mezmorized by your eyes and the way you move. We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove

R- So soon she caught my eye. Now lingers up your thighs  
>N- To you I gravitate. Can't help but to delay<br>R- Keep moving if you dare  
>N- Surviving, almost there<br>R- That cool thats on your lips  
>N- I'll break it with my hips<p>

N&R- It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance. The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand. Mezmorized by your eyes and the way you move. We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove

N- It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me.  
>R- Captivated by your sexuallity<p>

N&R- Yeah, dont back up now, feel the rythim of two  
>We can go all night to this hypnotic groove<p>

N&R- Enchanted now by your eyes  
>You've got me hypnotized<br>Hypnotized (4x)

N&R- It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance. The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand. Mezmorized by your eyes and the way you move. We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove

R- Melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me.  
>N- Captivated by your sexuallity<p>

N&R- Yeah, dont back up now, feel the rythim of two. We can go all night to this hypnotic groove. It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance. The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand. Mezmorized by your eyes and the way you move. We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove. It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me. Captivated by your sexuallity. Yeah, dont back up now, feel the rythim of two. We can go all night to this hypnotic groove. Enchantced now by your eyes. You've got me hypnotized. Hypnotized (4x)

It was near the end of the soun and Neko and Rei looked at each other. Rei and Neko nodded. They put their hand into the audience to touch the crowd. When they reached Soul (who was, as planned by Neko and Rei, in the middle of the first row) and pulled him out of the row and onto the stage. Having no idea what was happening, Soul just went with it. By the time Soul was on the stage, the stage was lit up with fireworks. Rei dragged Soul backstage. Rei Yelled and said "Okay, guys this is him! Help him out! I want him looking different by the end of this song!" Then after that multiple people grabbed at Soul. It turns out that they had a whole line of things waiting for him. "Rei! What is going on?!" Soul yelled at Rei.

"Just go with it! They'll be done in a few seconds!" Rei yelled back. Soul was having his clothes changed. He kept struggling through the whole process, but 30 seconds later, Soul had a whole outfit makeover. After that all the other people went back to their normal jobs. He looked like a completely different person. Now he had on a white sleeveless hoodie, a black under shirt (also sleeveless) to show off his muscles and a dark gray pair of jeans. The only thing that was the same was his hair color, his ruby colored eyes and his shark-like teeth. "Wow, man. Can they always do that?" He kept looking at himself. Surprised by how well it all fit.

"Yeah. They can do a better job if they had less than a minute to do a makeover." They both looked to the stage. the song has ended. "Okay everybody, I've got a treat for you guys! Starting today, it's not just going to be me and Rei in Soul Reapers now! Today, we are introducing, someone new. And for you girls out there it's gonna be a special treat!" A bunch of screams came from the crowd.

"Rei, I mean Kid. Oh whatever. What is she talking about?" Soul looked really confused now.

"She means this." Rei grabbed Soul and changed his hair, eyes and his teeth. His hair went black and instead of it being spiky, it went down and smooth. His eyes went from a ruby red to a sapphire blue and his teeth went from shark-like to looking like an actual human. Only his facial features changed and nothing else.

"Now, everybody! Help me give a hand to our newest member of Soul Reapers, Koga!" The whole stadium erupted with cheers.

"OH HELL NO!"

"Come on!" Rei grabbed Soul and pulled him onto the stage. Rei ran and went to Neko, they put Soul in the middle. The cheers got louder and Soul looked a little flustered. "Well, girls, what do you think of him?" The girls answer with a noticeable cheers and screams. Sometimes you could hear the comments of the girls. "Well, it looks like our new member isn't used to all the attention, is he, Neko?"

"Yeah, your right Rei. Well guys, now you know him, he'll be joining us at our next concert! Wait until then, okay? It'll be a real treat." Neko winked at the crowd.

"Okay, everybody! We'll see you all in the next concert!" Neko and Rei stepped forward and stood back-to-back and looked into the crowd and said "Until the next time we reap you souls! Good night everybody!" Then Rei and Neko grabbed Soul and ran back stage. Then when they got backstage, they dashed for their dressing room. When they finally got there, they stayed to catch their breath. "Okay. Kid can you change us back now?"

"Sure." Kid snapped his fingers and their normal clothes melted back and they went back to how they normally looked. Even Souls clothes came back. That's when Soul realized that the clothes that they were wearing were now on the rack. But the only thing now was that they looked like they always do. "Now, you've got some things to explaining to do." Soul looked at Maka and Kid.

"Yeah, but first we have a problem."

"What is it?" Soul looked almost ready to fight.

"We need to see what song your going to sing." said Maka with joy.

"What?!" Soul looked worried. Maka and Kid looked like Dr. Stein when he was about to do an operation.

Well, what do you guys think? Give me your comments and sorry I haven't updated in a long time. And also give me songs and ideas. I could use the help. Also if you think you've got a new name for anyone in the show, send it in! I wanna know what you guys think. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
